Corruption's Beginning (discontinued)
by Corupted Onyx
Summary: The first
1. Chapter 1 Genesis

Chapter one

Genesis

Peridot looked up to see the muzzle of a suppressed pistol, the tall masked figure behind the pistol whispered "make a loud noise and you die." The figure shifted slightly and Peridot caught sight of a pink rose stamped on mask, "how about this?" Peridot stated calmly "I get us both out of here and then you can do what you wish sound good? Good I'll get us on our way." She started typing on the console before the figure could speak "you know I didn't say yes, right?" it questioned hesitantly "yeah but I figured you would take my offer." The figure shrugged "it's Onyx" Onyx said as one of the doors opened and two quartzes walked in a Jasper and a Carnelian.

Upon seeing Onyx they drew their weapons, a crossbow and a mace "put your hands up and we'll consider not shattering your gem!" the Carnelian took aim and Onyx put up his hands, looked up at the roof then shuffled a bit to the right. The Jasper walked forward "end of the line rebellion scum." She snarled but Onyx shook his head "lights out" he laughed and pulled the trigger plunging the room into utter darkness.

By the time Peridot managed to get the emergency lighting on, both the Jasper and the Carnelian had been poofed and Onyx had a crossbow bolt embedded in his shoulder. He tore it out and tossed it on the floor, Peridot looked up from the monitor "ok I've charted our course" she leaned back on her chair putting up her feet and pulling her hat down over her face "wake me when we get there" she yawned and drifted to sleep.

Onyx looked around wondering what to do next "well may as well clear the ship it would be rather annoying for anyone to come onto the bridge and find me in here." Just as Onyx said this he heard the door behind him open he turned swiftly catching sight of a Ruby duck behind the door "hey little guy come on out i'm not going to shoot you... yet" he heard running footsteps behind him and turned to see Peridot driving a knife into his skull and he poofed instantly.

When he reformed he didn't have his mask on he scrabbled around for anything to cover his face spotting his mask hanging on a spike minus the insignia he pulled it on quickly just as two quartz soldiers walked into the room a Jasper and a Carnelian, the same one's as on the ship he realized. "Hey look it's the rebel" the Jasper banged the bars on the cage "where's your precious Rose Quartz now?" they laughed and opened the cage "you're to come with us to receive your sentence."

Onyx shuffled resignedly after them head down, after a few minutes of walking they arrived at a building full of Peridots "is this the new test subject?" one of them inquired. Jasper nodded smugly "yep this is the Onyx you were informed would be arriving" the Peridot nodded "escort this Prisoner to lab 3." Jasper nodded and poked Onyx in the back "move" she commanded and Onyx reluctantly walked to the third lab.

Jasper shoved Onyx into the lab and closed the door behind him he turned and punched the metal of the door denting it slightly. A voice came over the intercom "please position yourself in the center of the room or we will be forced to administer a controlled shock." Onyx grumbled and mover to the center of the room as a panel in the roll retraced into the floor revealing a strange machine that resembled an advanced sonic emitter "prepping sonic emitter sequence White, Blue, Yellow." As the machine started to power up Onyx ran to the viewing port on the wall "help me!" he screamed as the machine started up projecting an almost nice sound that made Onyx scream in agony "HELP ME!" he screamed again as his flesh starting to liquefy "Jasper HELP ME!" he started banging on the glass "turn it off! please!" he collapsed onto the ground "HELP ME!" he screamed so loud that the glass shook.

Onyx tore his mask off revealing a pure white featureless face with his gem in the middle of it "KILL ME!" the glass started to shake uncontrollably "turn off the emitter quick!" Jasper shouted "why?" one the Peridots questioned "we're getting really good data from this!" Jasper growled "just do it!" she shouted making the Peridot flinch "right away Jasper" she pressed the off button just as the glass exploded outwards.

One of the Peridots stepped through the shattered remains of the window to peer at what remained of Onyx "well the machine appears to still function it's purpose" she nudged Onyx with her foot then jumped back "um i think it's corrosive." Another Peridot frowned "what makes you say that?" the first Peridot answered "it dissolved part of my shoe!" Onyx slowly became conscious he was just a gem floating in a ball of goo a vague feeling inched into his jumbled mind, rage. What little remained of Onyx's mind was immediately consumed by this residue of a feeling, a slow trickle of energy allowing him to surge blindly forward hitting something he recognized as Peridot's legs.

"It's on my legs!" Peridot screamed "get it off!" she tried to push Onyx off with her hands but only succeeded in partly liquefying them, before anyone could act Peridot poofed and her gem fell into the corrosive blob that was Onyx. Onyx felt hundreds of memories and feelings coursing though him Fear, Pain, Anger, Joy, Sadness and many others. Revelation dawned in Onyx's shattered mind "i can siphon energy of gems for my own uses!" he remembered all those times he'd been poofed and decided to try out a new outfit. he slowly poured some energy into his form and a eye began to take shape he realized that the more energy he poured into his eye the sharper his eyesight became, he put energy into the bottom of himself and began slowly lifting himself off the ground with a pair of legs. Meanwhile Jasper and the Peridot's were staring awed at the transformation that was happening in front of them, Onyx lifted himself on the ground by about half a meter and a singular arm tipped with a spike thrust out of his right side.

He staggered towards the broken window and Jasper snapped out of her daze "get everyone out i'll slow down Onyx." The Peridots nodded "we'll wait for you near the blast doors out the front of the lab." Onyx stepped over the bottom of the window and stabbed a Peridot who couldn't get out of the way fast enough then threw her across the room where she poofed. As Onyx started trudging towards her Jasper pulled out her mace and positioned herself in between them "come at me you big mound of goo!" Onyx's one eye locked on to her and Onyx attempted to skirt around her to get to Peridot's gem but Jasper always positioned herself in between them "come on fight me or are you too much of a coward?" Jasper shouted at Onyx who continued walking to side to side until Jasper was positioned directly in front of Peridots gem.

Onyx formed a slit underneath his eye "Jasper let me pass." Jasper seemed slightly startled "so you can kill Peridot?" she laughed as Peridot reformed and cowered behind a table "no chance" Onyx sighed "we'll see about that" then threw himself forward breaking into a run. Jasper was forced to roll out of the way leaving Onyx a clear path to Peridot. Onyx tried to stab Peridot but missed "ha missed!" Peridot laughed running to a new hiding spot "we'll see about that" Onyx muttered.

Jasper ran forward and smashed her mace through one of Onyx's legs sending a large portion of him flying in Peridot's direction who ducked as the "flesh" splattered into the door behind her "Peridot make a break for the door i'll keep Onyx occupied" Jasper shouted swapping her grip on her mace as Peridot ran for the door. Onyx turned to Jasper "it doesn't have to end like this we could work together! then i won't have to kill you" Jasper shook her head "and turn into a monstrosity such as yourself? no chance." Onyx started forward slowly "your choice is a bad one but i'm feeling merciful if you move out of my way i won't kill you." he took a few more steps until he was standing only inches away from Jasper who stepped back "my answer is still no."

Onyx looked over her shoulder at Peridot who was attempting to step over part of his leg "well then first of all" the small blob roved to the side and managed to dissolve one of Peridot's feet sending her screaming into the blob she dissolved into it "there now there's no-one to protect the Peridot's have sealed us in here we won't be getting out anytime soon, now let me ask one more time will you join me? or will you perish along with everyone else on this miserable planet?" Jasper took a deep breath "i stand by my decisions" Onyx sighed "very well then" he walked to the door and rejoined the blob with his body, then another arm pulsed into existence and a neck snaked into out with his gemstone of the front of it. A short snout split in half to reveal many teeth "you can always reconsider." Onyx snarled before charging forward.

Jasper rolled out of the way as Onyx charged past her but Onyx just managed to rake his hand down Jasper's back causing Jasper to scream in pain she twisted to avoid a follow up slash but this put her in a fairly awkward position with Onyx standing over her on his hands and knees and all. Onyx seemed slightly befuddled at how they'd gotten into this position in the middle of a fight then spotted Jasper's gemstone on her forehead, just like his. He leaned in closer, eye fixed on Jasper's beautiful energy-filled gemstone.

Jasper's thoughts swirled wildly if this was how it was going to end she wanted to go out with a bang something she would never normally do she sighed closed her eyes and kissed Onyx on the mouth, pain ravaged her and with a flash of light Jasper was no more.


	2. Chapter 2 Exodus

Chapter two

Exodus

Onyx reeled back in surprise one moment he'd been about to assimilate all the Energy of a Quartz soldier into himself when she had... no best not think about that, then there was a flash of light and Jasper, along with her energy-filled gemstone had vanished. Onyx moved his head form side to side just in case Jasper's gem was somewhere in the rubble around him.

He felt his gem clink against something else on his forehead "probably a piece of rubble" he grumbled pulled the thing off, then his eye literally fell out of his head and onto his foot. He was holding Jasper's gem, he tried to drop it but it was stuck onto him, he heard a tired, groggy voice in his head "what the **** just happened?" Jasper he realized "i-i-it would appear that we just sort of fused?" Onyx stammered "i can assure you i'm as just as confused as you are" Jasper sighed "well what do _we_ do now?" she said 'we' like her mouth was full of rotten fish "well first things first i... uh we should get out of here" as they walked Onyx spoke again "can you uh do anything? isn't that how fusion is meant to work?" Jasper made a noncommittal sound "our gems are also supposed to change into our fusions ones and i am still a Jasper and you are still an Onyx." she paused for a few moments "and no i can't do anything it's quite frustrating actually."

They arrived at the blast doors and saw them closed "i guess you were right they didn't wait for me." Jasper sighed. Onyx looked around and pointed to something in the corner of the room "i doubt everyone shared that idea." he was pointing at a cracked Peridot gem lying amongst a pile of debris. The gem began glowing and Onyx licked his lips "Onyx you cannot seriously be thinking of 'eating' her are you?" Onyx took a few steps closer to the forming gem "why not? she won't be good for much else."

Peridot reformed and staggered to a chair where she slumped not yet catching sight of Onyx "come on J she WANTS to die now! It would be a kindness to end her suffering here and now, rather than let her slowly crumble into dust." he took a few steps closer to Peridot standing directly in front of her now. She looked up at Onyx, spotted Jasper's gem and her eyes widened "what the?" she staggered to her feet, it seemed even impending doom didn't dull a Peridot's urge to learn more.

She looked Onyx square in the face "can you do the same thing for me?" Onyx was dumbfounded "what makes you think i can do it again? I don't know if i can do it again, or how it happened in the first place!" Peridot slumped back down into her chair her misery radiated from her like a tangible force "ok i am not going to enjoy absorbing your energy now." Onyx seemed almost as miserable as the Peridot at the thought of a bad meal "can't you cheer up a bit? you would go down quite nicely without a terrible aftertaste!"

The Peridot looked up at him again or rather at Jasper's gem "how did she do it?" Onyx seemed even more confused "i don't know if i had to guess i'd say that my sheer ecstasy at consuming a Quartz mixed with Jasper's willingness to sacrifice herself along with the strength of her emotions at the time caused some kind of fusion reaction but it didn't work all the way." Jasper made an impressed noise "i just realized you sound like a Peridot" Peridot was surprised to hear Jasper's voice coming from Onyx's mouth "well i have absorbed two Peridot's memories and energy so it stands to reason i would sound like a Peridot" his eye widened "by all the deities of Earth i do sound like a Peridot!" Jasper sighed "exactly!"

Peridot waved her hand i front of Onyx and Jasper's face "if you two are done bickering like a married earth couple and yes i do know what that sounds like maybe we can start trying to figure out how you managed to fuse un-synchronized." An almost comical look of surprise rose onto their mangled features "wait you can here us talking to each other?" their voices blended together perfectly creating a voice that was both no-nonsense and extremely sarcastic. Peridot sighed "you're talking out loud when you're talking to each other." she saw Jasper's and Onyx's gems flicker slightly, Onyx's became slightly lighter and Jasper's darker "hey i think you're starting to synchronize you're gems just changed color!"

Onyx and Jasper seemed surprised then their body became enveloped in light and Peridot lost sight of them in the glare, when she could see again in Onyx and Jasper's place was a gem the size of a small child. "that's it... really?" Peridot was rather confused "you're a fusion of a Jasper and an Onyx BOTH of which are taller than me and you look like this?! Man the Author must really hate you guys!" The fusion looked up "who's the Author?" Peridot blushed "it doesn't matter look at you! you have a stable form uh you're really small but you have a stable form! which is more than i have..." Peridot's form flickered and one of her arms vanished "well that's just great!" Peridot suddenly shouted one of those rare temper tantrums had kicked in "all i do is try be loyal to my Diamond and follow orders i try to be a nice gem and what do i get? THIS!" she pointed furiously at her cracked gem and continued ranting.

Onyx and Jasper meanwhile had tuned her out completely and were trying to figure out what they were now."I fell like the simplest thing is the right choice, Black Jasper" Onyx suggested and Black Jasper nodded thoughtfully "Black Jasper it is" she shook hands with herself then remembered Peridot "oh yeah you're cracked." she said aloud and Peridot flashed her an irritated look "what do you think I've been ranting about the past five minutes?" Black Jasper shrugged "to be honest i don't care now let me have a look at you're gem."

Peridot stopped talking and held out her left hand, her gem was on her palm. Black Jasper gingerly ran her finger's down the crack and to Peridot's open astonishment and Black Jasper's silent ecstasy the crack slowly shrunk then disappeared entirely. "I thought i remembered reading somewhere that Black Jasper's have healing powers similar to a Rose Quartz's... well one of the Peridot's did." That was Onyx's voice loud and clear, Peridot looked down into Black Jasper's eyes "thank you" the look of joy on Peridot's face was worth more to Black Jasper than a ranking higher than the Diamonds themselves.

Peridot entered the override code and the Blast doors slowly opened "thank you for you're help Peridot, and being willing to wait for me when everyone else wouldn't" that was Jasper, and Peridot smiled "your welcome" Black Jasper smiled "but unfortunately it is time for me to be leaving as i doubt Homeworld would take kindly to my existence." she hugged Peridot briefly knowing instinctively that it would make Peridot rather uncomfortable "i will keep this to myself I will say I found the both of you shattered on the floor and destroyed the remains for fear of contamination." Black Jasper had a slightly worried expression on her face "what about your lab partners?" Peridot smiled this time "i doubt they would want to admit to cracking me and any other accusation they may make will be unfounded and therefore irrelevant i'll be fine."

Black Jasper hugged Peridot again "bye Peridot" and with that Black Jasper turned and disappeared into the night. Stealing a ship was surprisingly easy her veil and long coat hiding her extra arms and near featureless face. All it took was a quick hand and a sharp knife to make her way aboard a landing craft where she hitched a ride along with a few hundred soldiers bound for Earth.

As Black Jasper sat in a crate filled with weapons of all varieties having a particularly unpleasant time when the crate was opened by a Ruby who was about to have a very bad day. two seconds later there was a crack and the crunch of shards being crushed. someone would notice the Ruby was missing eventually but by then it would be too late. Black Jasper realized what she had just done but only felt the smallest flicker of disgust at herself before a door she had just about to open did and a platoon of 4 Rubies was on the other side "intruder!" one of them shouted but was swiftly silenced with a noise like breaking glass.

Black Jasper grabbed another of the Rubies and held her knife to her gem "ok when reinforcements arrive you're going to say that one of you i don't care which got spooked by a shadow." One of the Rubies opened her mouth to say something but Black Jasper cut her off "you're Rubies therefore you're idiots they'll believe you. And if you haven't figured out what will happen if you don't well i hope your smart enough to figure that out!" she chuckled softly and backed into the shadows of the storeroom, holding the Ruby in a choke hold.

After a few minutes of walking Black Jasper and Ruby stopped "ok now we wait for your friends to come find you." Black Jasper extracted some rope from one of the crates and tied the Ruby up humming softly "and if they don't come you'll die here." Black Jasper laughed a horribly cruel sound for someone who had healing powers "maybe i'll torture you first, maybe make you watch as i shatter all of your friends oh that's a good idea." now Ruby who was gagged as well as bound could only make muffled noises of protest.

When the other Rubies returned a hour later Ruby was crying silently, tied up and gagged she could only watch as Black Jasper descended on them from behind and one by one crushed them under her boot. When she was done tears were freely streaming down Ruby's face "aw did the tiny little Ruby just watch his friends be slowly crushed one by one? oh wait of course you did I killed them!" Black Jasper laughed sadistically at the rage, horror and sheer misery on the Ruby's face.

Black Jasper leaned in close to Ruby "guess what i'm going to do next? go on! guess" she removed Ruby's gag and Ruby spit in her face "Your sick!" Black Jasper sighed and wiped it away "well i was going to flush you into space but not after that oh no now you're dead!" Black Jasper's eye's searched Ruby's form for a moment then she spotted Ruby's gem on her back. She picked Ruby up and smashed her gem over her knee shattering her instantly the resounding crack echoing gloriously around the room.

The door opened once again and a trio of Quartz soldiers ran into the storage room, Black Jasper faded into the darkest corner of the room. One of the Quartz's an Amethyst pulled out a communicator "well the Rubies were telling the truth. how can i tell their all dead." Silence in the room "well we need to find out whatever did this before we land." The three quartz's split up to cover more ground "fools." Black Jasper muttered and stalked after the Amethyst.


	3. Chapter 3 The Throne of Shards

Chapter Three

The Throne of Shards

Black Jasper slowly stalked Amethyst, letting her draw ahead then catching up until Amethyst could feel her breath on her neck then vanishing just as she turned around. Amethyst pulled out her communicator "uh girls i believe i'm being followed i'm in the east wing." she turned around just catching sight of Black Jasper behind her "scratch that i'm definitely being followed." Amethyst turned back around and barely managed to stifle a scream at the sight of 4 shattered Rubies pieced back together so it look like they weren't, until you got close.

Amethyst went to grab her communicator again but it wasn't there "what? i'm sure i put it back!" she turned around to look down the hallway seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then someone touched her shoulder from behind she whirled quickly but saw nothing new, then someone tugged on her hair this time though Amethyst didn't turn around and the tugging went on slowly becoming harder but still Amethyst didn't turn around "aw come on i was having fun!" Amethyst was immensely surprise to here an almost childlike voice in her ear and as she turned around she spotted Black Jasper and at first dismissed her as a stowaway rather than the monster that had shattered the Rubies "ok look kid normally i would be poofing you and sending you up to the bridge for interrogation but their's a monster on the loose so i'll let it take care of you."

She started to turn around but Black Jasper tugged on her hair again "what!" she snapped turning back only to be startled by the disappearance of the gemling if she wasn't there... then who tugged on her hair? "I'm not a monster." Amethyst was shocked to hear the gemling's voice "wait you killed all the Rubies?" Amethyst asked very surprised "and i'm about to kill you but i'm not A monster." A knife whistled out of the shadows and embedded its self in Amethyst's neck and as she fell to her hands and knees, the gemling lifted her head "i'm the Monster" and with a crack Amethyst shattered just like the Rubies and soon the rest of the ship.

Ametrine and Morion were walking along a corridor when a chilling laugh began to echo from ahead of them but when they looked they saw only shadows. "I don't like this" Morion muttered "shh listen!" Ametrine scolded her and it became apparent that under the laughter was the noise of gem shards jingling together "come on if we find the source we find the intruder." Ametrine and Morion broke into a jog towards the source of the noise.

After a few minutes they arrived in a darkened section of the East wing "hey didn't Amethyst say she was in the east wing?" Morion inquired "yeah she was." Ametrine answered and they started running towards the source of the noise. When they arrived Morion said "tread lightly gem shards." she pointed to several small piles of Ruby shards. When they actually entered the room they both gasped "it's Amethyst." Morion whispered "someone turned her into a wind chime!" Ametrine ran forward and gathered Amethyst's shards "i was enjoying that." a childlike voice announced from a corner of the room "can you please put it back up?" Ametrine and Morion stared at Black Jasper "how did you get in here?" Ametrine asked.

Black Jasper sat down "i crawled into a crate to hide from the bad thing and when i woke up i was here!" she threw her hands in the air in a childish gesture "then you stopped the lovely sound! can you please start it again?" Ametrine started shouting about how Amethyst was her friend and wasn't going to let her be used as a wind chime, and Morion put some pieces of one of the Rubies onto the wind chime instead. "What bad thing?" Morion asked Black Jasper cutting Ametrine off.

Black Jasper's eyes widened "the bad thing? it was a very mean red gem who chased me onto the ship, then i hid in the box and i woke up here!" she looked at Morion "thank you for putting the music back on." she hugged her. Morion pried her off gently and pulled out her communicator "hey bridge we found a stowaway... no it's not the one who shattered the Rubies it's a gemling should i send her up to the bridge?... ok will do." She put it away "ok Bridge says that you're to stay with us until the other stowaway is apprehended."

Black Jasper nodded "did she do this?" Morion nodded "at least we think so it's not you so either there's another stowaway or a traitor it's her." Black Jasper nodded "it's bad that such wonderful things come from such terrible actions." Ametrine nodded thoughtfully "what gem are you anyway?" Black Jasper hesitated slightly "my friends call me BJ" she smiled to cover up her hesitation. Morion stopped suddenly "what was that?" Black Jasper's eye's widened "is it the bad person?" Morion shook her head "no i don't think so it's the other search party." Morion and Ametrine started jogging and Black Jasper pulled out her knife took aim and threw it at Ametrine's back poofing her.

Black Jasper screamed and Morion skidded to a stop "what?" Black Jasper ran and hid behind her legs "the bad thing got your friend!" Morion rushed back down the corridor to try and find the 'bad thing' and Black Jasper put her foot on Ametrine's gem and with only a small amount of difficulty crushed it. She picked up her knife and hid in a shadowy corner, when Morion got back she picked up her communicator "she got Ametrine and the gemling is missing we need rein-" she was interrupted by Black Jasper's knife embedding its self in her skull. Morion poofed and Black Jasper picked up her communicator "Morion, Morion! what happened?" Black Jasper put her foot on top of Morion's gem "this is what await's all of you" and with an immensely satisfying cracking noise Morion was shattered, Black Jasper snapped the communicator in two then went to hide in the shadows again.

Meanwhile on the bridge Nephrite and several soldiers were talking "ok they need more help down there go down and apprehend this stowaway before we land it must be trying to get to Earth." The soldiers saluted "yes sir!" they saluted and marched out of the room, Nephrite sighed and sat on the captains chair a shotgun on her lap.

Black Jasper was having a great time down in the hold. She'd managed to prise open a crate to find it chock-full of various weapons. She selected a bow and arrow from the box. "Do you think she's down there?" a voice suddenly announced from the end of the corridor "there i see her!" Black Jasper looked up to see four quartz soldiers barreling down on her she laughed and strung an arrow, she fired but missed and the quartzes laughed, her next shot shattered a Citrine. Black Jasper rolled out of the way of a battleaxe swung by a rather angry looking Agate scattering arrows all over the floor, Black Jasper picked one up and buried it in the Agate's gem shattering her.

Black Jasper grabbed a sword from the crate and deflected a thrust from a Plasma, Plasma came back around and stabbed Black Jasper in the stomach burying the sword up to it's hilt as the blade protruded out of her back. Plasma grinned as Black Jasper fell to her knees "you-you think this is-is over?" Black Jasper spat blood on Plasma's boot, Plasma kneed her in the face sending her sprawling onto her back but she still didn't poof. Black Jasper laughed softly "you can't kill me and you'll never catch me."

To all the quartzes astonishment Black Jasper pulled out the sword and hobbled to a wall "goodbye hope we do not meet again" and with that she stabbed the sword through the hull of the ship and was sucked out into space. "Well this was a good idea" Black Jasper said to herself as she started to enter Earth's atmosphere "but we made it... wait isn't that the ship i was on?" she was referring to the streak of light that was currently burning up in the atmosphere "yeah it is, oh well at least we'll get on planet."

A few minutes later Black Jasper smashed into the ground cracking her gems severely "that could of hurt more, but only slightly." she healed her gems with one hand and looked up to see the ship crash into the ground a few kilometers away "maybe there are some survivors" she thought then grinned "good i'll have someone to shatter when i get there."

After a half hour of walking Black Jasper arrived at the crash site she saw another Ametrine struggling out of the crash Black Jasper descended silently upon her shattering the weakened Quartz with ease then entered the ship looking for the Bridge. Nephrite reformed in the partially crushed bridge and went to pick up her shotgun but Black Jasper picked it up first. Nephrite stepped back and tripped over a piece of scrap metal, Black Jasper pointed the shotgun at Nephrite's gem.

"Wait don't shoot!" Nephrite begged and Black Jasper paused "why shouldn't i?" Black Jasper inquired "I can help you! i know how to fly a ship! and i'm assuming you do not." Black Jasper lowered the shotgun "ok then deal" she helped Nephrite to her feet "but betray me and you'll met an unfortunate end." Black Jasper hissed then walked out of the room. "Wait!" Nephrite shouted after catching up to Black Jasper "shouldn't we be looking for any survivors?" Black Jasper stopped "i already found one and i killed her." Nephrite stopped "wait how many of my soldiers did you shatter?"

Black Jasper shrugged "provided there are no survivors in the crash apart from you all of them but I think one other gem got sucked out into space with me, but he probably shattered on impact i myself barely survived... healing powers." Black Jasper added anticipating Nephrite's follow up question, Nephrite closed her mouth and followed Black Jasper to the top of the ship.

Black Jasper pulled out a large bag from behind a piece of scrap metal "what's in there?" Nephrite asked and Black Jasper shot her a look "all the shards of your crew, now sit down and shut up or you'll find yourself joining them." That shut Nephrite up quickly, Black Jasper emptied the bag of shards onto the ground and started assembling them.

After a few minutes Nephrite chanced a cough "um if you don't mind me asking what are you doing?" Black Jasper looked up "i'm assembling a throne, after all an Emperor deserves a palace doesn't she?" Nephrite coughed again "um technically your an Empress." Black Jasper sighed "i'm aware of that Nephrite" she frowned at the rapidly dwindling pile of shards "lucky for you i have just enough shards to finish the throne." She placed the last shard and took her seat on the throne "now i think it's time you saw what i look like, after all their should be little to no secrets among friends."

She untied her veil and Nephrite saw Black Jasper for what she truly was not an insane gemling not a shape-shifted assassin but a gem whom though obviously unstable she could be friends with. Without the contact lenses Nephrite saw past the hard kill you soon as look at you feel and saw deep inside a person who didn't know how to act around other people so she removed either them or herself and in the very deepest part a tiny twinkle of kindness for those who are suffering.

Black Jasper cleared her throat and replaced her veil and instantly the look was gone replaced by the cool unforgiving exterior that she portrayed "ok now next move i was thinking we could track down Rose Quartz and maybe get a few gems out of her before we move on." Nephrite's eye widened "but you mean to kill her surely!" Black Jasper stared coldly at Nephrite, "i do not intend to win Homeworld's war for them when they could easily end it now." Her tone invited no argument.


	4. Chapter 4 The Forest

Chapter 4

The Forest

A few weeks after the crash Nephrite and Black Jasper arrive at a dark forbidding forest, gem shards scattered around everywhere and Nephrite swallowed "um how about you take this one?" Black Jasper laughed "oh were not going in we're getting him or her out." She started to gather up some of the gem shards along the edge of the forest and spotted a sign written in gem shards "keep out" she read aloud "i could use this." She pulled the sign out of the ground and chucked it to Nephrite "hold on to that we need to get the attention of whoever lives in there."

Black Jasper raises her voice "oi you come out here and face us like a gem instead of cowering in the dark!" A voice suddenly spoke from the tree's "it isn't cowardliness it's intelligence, something you clearly lack." Black Jasper snorted "well what are you waiting for? you shattered all these gems why not try to shatter us?" a figure became apparent standing in the shadows of the trees "why don't you come in here we could have a cup of tea maybe some biscuits?"

Black Jasper nodded "that would be nice" as she started forward Nephrite started to protest "yes i know it's probably a trap Nephrite i'm just trying to be nice but you can stay here if you want." Nephrite looked around and swallowed "yes i think that would be the best course of action for me... WHAT THE **** is that!?" she suddenly shouted pointing too a large evil-looking avian machine perched on a tree in the forest "language there might be children reading..." the figure seemed to realize what he was saying "they started turning up a few days ago mostly keep to themselves unless you get too close."

He started to make his way deeper into the forest "well, are you coming or not?" Black Jasper skipped forward playing the deluded gemling look very nicely. Nephrite sat down playing the i'm not going to move unless you force me look, very nicely as well. "So where exactly are we going?" Black Jasper inquired and the figure shrugged "i was thinking we could make our way to my cave it's not much but it looks like it will rain tonight... just like every other night." he muttered and Black Jasper nodded "seems like a good idea, wait quick question who exactly are you?" the figure laughed "i go by many names Demon, Monstrosity, Abomination, Tim, Nightmare, Misery basically any bad thing you can think of I've been called before but i personally prefer Tim."

Black Jasper risked a chuckle "Tim really? i thought you'd prefer Nightmare or something along those lines." this time Tim laughed "trust me i was considering Nightmare before i saw you, you'd fit that title perfectly." Black Jasper laughed 'and what makes you think that?" and Tim sighed "i saw the ship go down and went to check it out and i saw you and i knew you were going too come here eventually people like us are drawn to it."

They continued in silence until they reached the cave "well you were right about one thing it isn't much to look at... but it should serve it's intended purpose." Black Jasper said "indeed, but a gem on the run can't afford to be picky about his hiding places." Tim added and he and Black Jasper sat down for a refreshment break "so what are you running for?" Black Jasper inquired hesitantly "same as you i suppose."

Black Jasper fell off her chair in surprise "what? Onyx was the first!" but Tim shook his head "i was the first but you were the first official subject i was tested on with two sounds which just poofed me then they decided to see what 3 sounds do to a poofed gem, when i reformed i slaughtered everyone of them, then hid on an automated garbage ship and ended up in this forest... just like you." he eyed her up and down "except you have no trace of corruption as i like to call it in your form, may i?" he reached to take of Black Jasper's veil but she flinched back.

Tim dropped his hand and Black Jasper realized that she hadn't seen any part of Tim yet, even the hand he had just reached out had a shadow over it preventing her from seeing it properly. "Ok here's the deal you show me your face and i'll show you mine." Black Jasper stuck out her hand and Tim shook it "deal" Tim said. Black Jasper hesitantly removed her veil and Tim examined her "still no obvious signs of corruption," he muttered then caught sight of her eyes "ah you're a fusion that explains it."

Tim leaned his head forward into a stream of light he wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face but his eyes were blood red with gold pupils, Ebony skin tinged with blue towards the edges mimicking the mask, covered the top of his face. "it would seem that i got it much worse than Onyx did judging by your appearance." Black Jasper arched an eyebrow "oh really, is that a challenge?" Tim shrugged "if you want it to be."

Black Jasper smiled "challenge it is." Her form collapsed in on its self, condensing into an unappealing black sludge. "Well that's just downright unpleasant." Tim wrinkled his nose as Black Jasper reformed into her regular shape minus the veil and contact lenses "so your turn." Tim shrugged "sure why not?" he pulled out a knife "won't take a minute," he stabbed himself through the neck and poofed. Black Jasper waited expectantly for a few minutes then Tim started to reform into his normal shape then he flicked, head expanding, body lengthening he reared back and roared to the sky now a snerson "hmm i take it you can form yoursssselfffff otherwissssse you wouldn't have made it thissss far before you fused."

Black Jasper sighed "unfortunately you're right Onyx needed to absorb energy from other gems to expand his form." Tim nodded "how about a friendly duel? non-corrupted formssssss" Black Jasper smiled "sure why not?" Tim's disfigured snake face grinned "gimme a ssssssec." he stabbed himself in the neck again and poofed.

Once Tim had reformed he and Black Jasper walked to a clearing, Black Jasper summoned her Khopesh and Tim his Urumi which made of Kyanite. "Oh so you're a Kyanite this will be easy then." Tim laughed "we're called combat technicians for a reason you know." Black Jasper chuckled "even so," she swelled to twice the size of a normal quartz expending her excess power "this shouldn't take long."

Tim twirled the urumi "i agree," Black Jasper struck her khopesh on the ground then charged forward. Unfortunately she underestimated Tim's skill with his urumi and he used to to wrap around her khopesh, pulling himself over Black Jasper's shoulder and embedding a knife in it. Back Jasper grunted and yanked it out she turned slowly only to find Tim had vanished "come out and face me like a gem!" she roared "this is far more my style don't you think?" his voice seemed to be coming from all directions at once.

Black Jasper readied her khopesh then felt a stabbing pain on her lower back she turned to see Tim there holding a knife, he grinned before Black Jasper kicked him clear across the clearing "ok, bad idea." he groaned as Black Jasper charged towards him and slammed her khopesh down cutting Tim clean in half. Tim flickered then disappeared leaving no gem behind, laughter filled the forest as Black Jasper stepped back bewildered "i'm not that much of an idiot." Tim laughed "combat TECHNICIAN not combat moron," Black Jasper whirled around but saw nothing out of place.

"I mean seriously do you honestly think i'm in front of you?" Black Jasper felt a sharp pain cross over her back and Tim laughed again "this is too easy." she turned quickly but still couldn't see Tim "sure this is going to take a while but i'm patient." another slash this time the backs of her legs. "i mean come on your not even trying anymore!" he cut her again down one arm "wait you literally aren't trying anymore?"

Black Jasper started to growl, her skin slowly starting to liquefy "hey! cheater no corrupted forms!" Black Jasper seemed to realize what was going on "i can't stop!" she collapsed onto her hands and knees as her features started to melt "Tim help me!" she crawled forward a few steps then collapsed again. Tim was forced to watch Black Jasper revert to her corrupted form against her will, this had happened to him a few times and only reverted back after being poofed.

He readied his urumi once Black Jasper stopped convulsing, her deformed body raised it's head and scanned it's surroundings he noticed with shock that her two gemstones were split into her components Onyx and Jasper, "ah that's better" the gem that used to be Black Jasper hissed "what happened?" it groaned in another voice "we un-synchronized during that fight with Kyanite, Tim" the other voice spoke again "i couldn't care less about a gem taking a new name pfff Nightmare indeed."

Tim dropped from his tree and approached them carefully "well if it isn't Kyanite come to brag about defeating a fusion." The deformed mass clapped making a noise like someone falling into a river "bravo, bravo indeed." Tim took a few steps back "is this Onyx or Jasper?" Onyx laughed "Onyx speaking and let me just say it is an honer to finally meet the Monster of this forest." He made a mock bow to Tim "but of course the circumstance could be better, in the middle of a fight is not when i intended to meet you."

Tim swallowed "and what circumstance did you intend to meet me in?" the creature shrugged "somewhere i could knock you out, systematically disassemble you, eviscerate your gem and consume the powder that would have remained which i now intend to do." Onyx surged forward reaching out for Tim who jumped out of the way. Onyx's gem started glowing "oh will you look at that?" he reached inside it and pulled out a small revolver he stared at it "is this it? One measly little pistol?!"

He hurled the gun across the clearing "dangit should of kept that," he shrugged "eh don't need it one hit and you're dead." Onyx pointed at Tim who shuffled uncomfortably away "ok don't like you wait have you ever not killed anyone you've met? apart from Jasper obviously." Onyx thought for a few seconds before Jasper spoke up "there was that one Peridot who you didn't want to eat because she would have had a bad aftertaste." Onyx nodded "i still would've but we synchronized before i could."

Tim spoke up suddenly :you wouldn't enjoy me anyway I've done and seen some crazy **** in my days that you would not want to see." Onyx licked his lips "we'll see about that." He took another step forward "i think i can cope with whatever you have seen or done." Suddenly Onyx and Tim heard footsteps and a tall Purple gem in black leathers walked into the clearing, she stopped and took in the scene in front of her before siting down "don't mind me i can see you're busy."

Onyx turned his attention to her allowing Tim to make a swift getaway "i'm sorry but who are you?" he asked as politely as being a 20 ft gem monster that could crush her with one hand allowed. The gem stood up "H" Onyx nodded "ok then H what are you doing here?" H shrugged "i was ordered to destroy the monster of this forest by White Diamond, i'm assuming you are it?"

Onyx grinned "well i am a monster not the monster but a monster nevertheless." he paused for a second "tell you what i'm in a spot of bother with the monster of this forest how about we help each other out?" H sighed "very well but return to your normal form i was in that lab when you broke out." she stalked off without waiting for a reply.


	5. Chapter 5 Will you?

A/N those who read chapter four before this chapter is released B is now H.

Chapter 5

Will you?

H and Onyx stalked through the forest H as silent as a car and Onyx like a freight train. H looked back and saw that Onyx was still in his corrupted state "i thought i told you to assume your normal form." Onyx scowled and arranged himself into a vaguely humanoid stance H sighed in exasperation then gave up "Kyanite i know your around here somewhere! why don't you come out and finish what you started?" Onyx called into the trees provoking no response.

Several hours later...

H and Onyx stopped near a cave to rest for the night "wait your a gem why do you need rest?" Onyx asked befuddled, in response H said "i have a device on my gem that draws energy out of it so i have to rest for long periods of time so i don't poof. It's a fail safe" she added as Onyx opened his mouth to ask why. Onyx closed his mouth "now i'm going to the end of the cave to rest don't disturb me." H stalked deeper into the cave until she was enveloped in shadow making it almost impossible to see her.

Onyx settled down at the cave entrance happy to be able to assume his usual state until the noise of cracking could be heard coming from deep in the cave "H is that you?" Onyx called and H's muffled voice replied "yes don't worry about it," she sounded like she had something in her mouth maybe she was one of those weird gems who liked to eat Onyx shrugged then hunkered down for the night.

The next morning...

H walked up to Onyx who was dozing lacking anything else to be doing "wake up it's time to move on." Onyx opened his eyes to see H walking out of the cave with what appeared to be black dust on her hands. Thinking nothing of it Onyx stood up and followed her. Tim heard them coming from a mile away and crouched on the upper branch of a tree waiting for them to pass by.

"You know what's weird? i feel like i'm being watched," H suddenly announced from directly below Tim "and we haven't found any trace of the monster i mean he can't be that good not even i'm that good, Onyx shut up your terrible at it." Tim heard Onyx mutter something he'd rather not have heard "language Onyx we may be in the middle of a forest with no one else around us but that's no excuse."

"Seems like a perfect excuse to me" Onyx muttered "wait shush i think i heard something?" H slowly drew a knife out of her belt and threw it upwards. The knife just missed Tim causing him to loose his balance and fall to the ground in front of H who laughed "hey, Kyanite i presume?" Tim stood quickly dusting himself off "i prefer Tim." H laughed again "Tim? ok then i also presume you are the monster of this forest?"

Tim drew his Urumi "that i am," H took a step forwards only a centimeter away from Tim's face "then i am sorry to tell you that i have to kill you," she pulled Tim's mask off "it's a pity really you seem like my type." Tim backed up "then don't kill me White Diamond wouldn't come to Earth or send someone to find one wayward assassin."

H laughed "you don't know White Diamond, if i went turncoat she'd hunt me down like this war didn't exist." H smiled "it's funny i never realized how much me and her have in common both ruthless, relentless but kind at heart." H cracked her knuckles "but we have differences as well, she's a Diamond and i'm a Hackmantite."

H's gem which was situated on her chest started glowing "but then again if i go turncoat on a very dangerous mission that i had a 95% chance of not surviving how would she know i wasn't shattered?" H shrugged "eh better safe then shattered," and she drew a chainsaw out of her gem "i can assure you if this wasn't a chainsaw killing you wouldn't nearly be as fun."

H revved her chainsaw and charged towards Tim who jumped out of the way. Listen i don't want to fight you! We could be friends!." H just laughed "you would like that wouldn't you? But i can't take the risk, you understand right?" she attempted to cut Tim down again but he tackled her, pulling H's chainsaw out of her hands and holding it over her gem.

H started at him then sighed "just make it fast ok?" she partly unzipped her black leather shirt that appeared to be human made fully exposing her gem. Tim hesitated for a second then drove the chainsaw into the ground next to H, she looked at him astonished as he got up "run" was all he said and H was happy to oblige sprinting through the trees and was soon out of sight.

Tim turned to look at Onyx who had watched their fight amused but when he saw the look in Tim's eyes he swallowed "um so about earlier you know what? i'm not that interested in eating you anymore." his body was enveloped in light "so i'll just be going now" and with a burst of light Black Jasper was back "i wonder what's going to happen to H... from what i heard back on Homeworld White Diamond doesn't suffer fools gladly.

A few days later

H knelt down in front of White Diamond "My diamond the mission was a failure do with me what you will." White Diamond picked H up with one hand "it is clear now that you were unable to destroy the monster in your current state." H's eyes widened "my diamond if you are implying what i think you are i beg you to reconsider the last time we did this i went mad!"

White Diamond stared coldly at her "i am aware of that but you will not be alone." she snapped her fingers and a large cage was rolled into the center of the room inside it was a Black Pearl "this Pearl belonged to my brother." H blanched "but i thought Black Diamond was just a myth everyone does!" White Diamond sighed "do not ask why i'm disclosing this information to you for i don't know."

Black Pearl looked between H and White Diamond her gaze and posture radiating a confidence that a Pearl should not posses "she seems more confident then a usual Pearl." White Diamond opened the cage "Black Diamond prefers his accessories to be able to handle themselves this one just tried to assassinate him." H scoffed "that was doomed to fail."

Black Pearl raised an eyebrow and White Diamond coughed "she uh did manage to crack Black Diamond quite badly in fact but he had a Black Jasper patch him up." H's eyes widened in surprise "well then what's going to happen to her?" White Diamond shrugged "she was going to be shattered or tested on but Black Diamond being the idiot he is gave her a second chance to prove her loyalty by shattering Rose Quartz i figured before then she could help you out."

H nodded and White Diamond put her down "pray you do not disappoint me you are dismissed." H and Black Pearl walked out "so how'd you do it?" H inquired immensely curious and Black Pearl shrugged "I rigged his Palanquin to explode but forgot to attend to the extra durability of being a Diamond." A squad of passing Rubies eyed them as they passed.

"Dang not that it is a good thing but nice job nonetheless." Black Pearl just nodded distractedly "do you have a ship we could travel to Earth in? cause if not we could have some trouble making it there." Black Pearl shrugged "yeah i have a ship," she made a beeline for the nearest warship "just need to enter my identification wait out here."

Black Pearl walked inside the ship and a few minutes later she called out "come on in it's all settled." When H made it to the bridge she saw rows of bubbled gems "before you ask this ship is mine now it may or may not have been before." H smiled "fine by me." ans started humming a tune while Black Pearl entered coordinates into the computer.

"What are you doing?" Black Pearl snapped "humming a song i just made up want to hear the lyrics?" H inquired and Black Pearl shrugged "sure it'l help to pass the time." H started singing in a soft, melodic voice.

Will You?

Composed by Hackmantite

Will you? Why won't you?

How couldn't you?

I really shouldn't

but i do so want to

it's just something that

I've got to hold onto

You had me there

There at your mercy

I was ready to die

and I've just, just, just got to know

Will you, Will you

Will you spare me

this ti-i-ime?

Will you spare me

This ti-i-ime?

it's just something that

I've got to hold onto

You had me there

There at your mercy

and I've just got to know

Will you, Will you, will

Will you spare me

this ti-i-ime?

Will you spare me

This ti-i-ime?

Will you spare me this?

Will you spare me this?

Will you spare me

this time?

Why would you?

But why should you?

I was ready to die

And now i'm coming

Coming back again

So I've got to know

Will you spare me

this ti-i-ime?

Will you spare me

This ti-i-ime?

Should you spare me

This ti-i-ime

You shouldn't save me

This ti-i-ime

but will you spare me this?

Will you spare me this?

Will you spare me

This time?

Silence for a few seconds "dang i doubt i could do better then that and i'm made for this kind of thing!" Black Pearl exclaimed and H blushed "are you saying that it's good or that you suck?" Black Pearl shrugged "mostly the former but a little of the latter." she grinned and H couldn't help grinning to "how about we do it again as a duo?" Black Pearl suggested "i could make that song much better."H grinned wider "that could work," and they started singing it together for the rest of the trip.

A few hours later

"Wow are we here already?" H looked up at the viewing screen "it would appear so, the ship must have automatically activated faster then light travel and we didn't notice." Black Pearl shrugged "well we're here now any idea where the monster is situated?" H nodded and entered the coordinates humming Will you while she did so "and I've just got to know." she murmured when she was finished "will you spare me this time."

While H had been gone Tim and Black Jasper had got to know each other better "so you're from the Prime kindergarten huh? i'm from the Beta you know quartz's and all." Tim nodded and glanced at the sky "um BJ? there is a gem warship landing just outside the forest." Black Jasper jumped up "probably Hackmantite back again." Tim nodded "well we better go see what she wants," and together they walked towards the ship.


	6. Chapter 6 A change of Heart

Chapter 6

A change of Heart

"H and Black Pearl stood together at the edge of the forest "so are we going in or just standing here?" Black Pearl snapped H out of her daze "oh yeah sorry." They entered the forest and H started singing Will you? again. Black Pearl sensing that it was somehow personal this time didn't join in

"Will you spare me this time?" Black Jasper finished softly as Tim and Black Jasper stepped out in front of them. Black Pearl took a quick step back but H stood her ground "hey Tim remember me?" she whispered so that Black Pearl didn't hear. Tim ignored her "state your business and we might let you leave intact!  
"Black Pearl cleared her throat "we are here to destroy the monster of this forest." Black Jasper stepped forward "then you'll have to get through me." She expanded to her maximum size and stared down at H "come on or are you going to run away again?"

H pulled out her chainsaw and Black Pearl pulled out a Spetum and Black Jasper laughed "aw the pretty little Pearl thinks she can fight tell you what, stay out of my way and i might keep you." Black Pearl flushed and retreated into the shadows of the trees but didn't lower her weapon. H revved her chainsaw and looked up at Black Jasper "bring it on shorty!"

Black Jasper roared and charged towards H who dodged to the side and hacked at Black Jasper's right leg creating a large jagged wound. Black Jasper swore "ow that hurt," she then proceeded to heal the wound "oh come on!" H exclaimed exasperated "are you serious?" Black Jasper kicked her into a tree "uh Black Pearl could use some help! Black Pearl?"

H looked around but couldn't see Black Pearl anywhere and Black Jasper laughed "looks like she took my advice and left." Black Jasper suddenly gritted her teeth as a long cut appeared along her arm "what the?" Black Jasper healed the wound but another appeared on the opposite arm "ok anyone have any idea what's going on here?"

Long slash after long slash appeared all over Black Jasper "ok seriously what the **** is going on?" H felt someone tap her on the shoulder and jumped she turned but saw no-one "what the?" she heard Black Pearl laugh "what do you think of me know hmm?" she passed H something invisible then started harassing Black Jasper again.

H felt the thing Black Pearl had passed to her and discovered it was a pair of glasses, confused H put them on then caught sight of Black Pearl naked and shimmering with some kind of black dust. H quickly pulled of the glasses "i really wish i hadn't done that." she massaged her eyes "Black Pearl WTF WAS THAT? WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND WHY CAN"T I SEE YOU UNLESS I HAVE THESE ON?

H felt Black Pearl yank the glasses out of her hands "you're not meant to tell her you have glasses that let you see me and unfortunately the powder only works on bare skin and Black Pearl so i wear removable clothing much like you but for a different reason." H heard a snapping noise and presumed that Black Pearl had just snapped the glasses in half.

"Now if you would excuse me i'll go back to fighting Black Jasper you can handle the monster." Black Pearl darted off again and H made her way towards Tim who readied his Urumi "been a while hasn't it?" H slowly approached Tim who stepped back "not long enough it would appear." Black Jasper grimaced before charging forward chainsaw just missing Tim's head.

H turned slowly to face Tim again who began twirling his Urumi around his head creating a protective circle then began walking forward, forcing H to back up until her back hit a tree trunk. Tim got closer and closer until H dropped her chainsaw, rolled under the Urumi's area of effect and tackled Tim. H summoned her chainsaw again and they began fighting for control of it rolling around and around in the dirt.

Tim finally managed to rest the chainsaw from H's grasp but then they started rolling down a hill. They ended up in a jumble with H on top at the bottom of the hill, H looked down at Tim and saw that he was unconscious. She grabbed her chainsaw and was about to drive it into his gem when she paused "Will you spare me this time?" she whispered before placing the chainsaw next to his head rising to her feet, standing there until he became conscious again.

Tim opened his eyes to see H standing over him panting, Tim groaned "ok then you win but before you shatter me can i tell you something?" H nodded a guarded expression on her face. Tim whispered something that H didn't quite catch "what?" H knelt down next to Tim "i couldn't hear you." Tim whispered again but H still couldn't hear him "what was that?" she leaned over until her face was only a centimeter away from Tim's "H i think i'm in love with you."

H smiled "I think I am too" and kissed his cheek before rising "goodbye Tim, may our paths cross again one day" before she stood and walked back up the hill limping slightly. Tim slowly rose confused but grateful and staggered after her. H made it to the top of the hill first "Black Pearl we're leaving" she announced walking past a rather annoyed Black Jasper.

A few minutes later some disembodied clothes joined H "so did you kill him?" Black Pearl questioned but H didn't answer and Black Pearl groaned "please don't tell me what i think happened happened?" H shrugged again "what do you think happened?" Black Pearl sighed "the two of you fell in love and went your separate ways."

H seemed surprised "that is exactly what happened how did you know?" Black Pearl shrugged "i saw the entire thing." H's jaw dropped open "but i thought you were fighting Black Jasper?" Black Pearl shrugged again "i made a hologram that continued my assault." She grinned suddenly "before you decided not to kill Tim you were in quite the position oddly fitting given your feelings at the time."

H blushed "i really don't know how to respond to that no seriously i have no idea so i'll just agree with you." Black Pearl laughed "gimme a second i need to wash this stuff off." she disappeared for a minute or 2 then returned visible and soaking wet. "So what are you going to tell White Diamond?" H shuddered "that i couldn't bring myself to destroy him and send a ship to pick you up after you shatter Rose Quartz."

Black Pearl hugged H "good luck with White Diamond." H hugged her back then boarded her ship and flew off. Black Pearl sighed and turned back to the forest catching sight of Tim duck out of sight "she's most likely not coming back this time." Tim emerged from the trees shoulders slumped and Black Pearl felt a flicker of pity for him.

A Nephrite walked into view "um I've been sitting out here for a week now so... can i come in safely?" Tim nodded and Nephrite walked into the forest calling out for Black Jasper. Tin and Black Pearl faced each other "so um would you happen to know where i could find Rose Quartz?" Black Pearl inquired hesitantly and Tim shrugged "yeah planning an assassination are you?" Black Pearl shook her head "on the contrary i want to join the Rebellion."

Back on Homeworld...

"You what!" White Diamond screeched in fury at H who took a quick step back "I couldn't bring myself to destroy him." White Diamond took a deep breath and composed herself "and why would that be?" H blushed and looked at the floor "oh please don't tell me you fell in love?" White Diamond sighed "Hackmantite what am I going to do with you?"

H raised her head "shatter me?" The door opened to White Diamond's private chambers opened "or you could give her to me." a deep voice announced. White Diamond snapped her head towards the door "who dares interrupt me?" A figure slightly taller then White Diamond dressed in a black so dark it seemed it absorb the light in the room came into view "calm down Sis it's just me."

Black Diamond chuckled "let me repeat myself, you could give her to me, since the unfortunate case of my old Pearl I'm in need of a new Assassin." White Diamond scoffed and H ducked her head, "I am unworthy of such an honer." Black Diamond laughed again "nonsense" and picked her up gently with one hand while White Diamond looked on furiously.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, otherwise certain gems wouldn't exist this day." He looked accusingly at White Diamond but she looked away, refusing to acknowledge his insult. Black Diamond started humming a tune and White Diamond joined in after a few seconds, then two of the most powerful gems ever to exist started singing.

Black and White

Black and White Diamond

Most people think

Justice is just

Right and Wrong

Black and White

But's not that simple

There's a wrong in every right

And a right in every wrong

It ain't just Black and White

A bullet in the dark

Or a gavel in the light

both solve the problem

It ain't just Black and White

Black and White

no clue which is

Wrong or right

Or is there an answer

To what is right?

Or what is wrong?

Or what is Black?

Or what is White?

Black and White Diamond started dancing.

Do you even know

The results of your

Of your, of your

Of your Intense Hate?

White Diamond stopped singing and sat down arms around her knees looking almost afraid.

When you made that choice

Did you think of the consequences

Black or White?

Wrong or Right?

Black Diamond sat down next to his little sister, "hey you ok?" White Diamond shook her head "it'll be fine." Black Diamond slowly pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest sobbing. "Shh" Black Diamond stroked White Diamond's hair, "it's in the past now." White Diamond rose shakily "she's all your's brother," and walked back into her private chambers.

Black Diamond looked at H, "it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell of the events that took place here today." He rose "walk with me," H followed him out "have you ever committed an act of treason against Homeworld?" H looked shocked at his question but nodded "if disobeying a direct order from White Diamond herself counts."

Black Diamond shook his head "sometimes it seems everyone has to refuse an instruction or break a rule at some point... even a Diamond is no exception to this rule, a few of mine include personally training my Quartz soldiers, making my Pearl into a real gem and pardoning my sister." Black Diamond fell silent for a few minutes.

"Um" H began and Black Diamond looked at her "speak your mind," H swallowed "if i may be so bold to ask what did White Diamond do for you to have to pardon her?" Black Diamond sighed "she shattered my brother Purple Diamond." H's jaw dropped open "how many Diamonds are there exactly?" Black Diamond thought for a moment "as far as i am aware; me, White, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Orange and Green though if Black Sapphire is right one of us will not survive the war."

They arrived at Black Diamond's Palanquin, he sat down and gestured for H to come aboard "i was thinking of going to Earth maybe pay a visit to Rose Quartz." H seemed surprised as she boarded Black Diamond's Palanquin "shouldn't you be destroying her?" Black Diamond shook his head "let my sisters finish the war they started."

A few minutes later...

"That was really fast i think i phased through a sun or something." Black Diamond nodded "probably we aren't the best for faster then light travel... good thing the computer didn't malfunction this time." He entered something into the console and the Palanquin started descending from orbit "wait it's malfunctioned before?" Black Diamond nodded "due to certain reasons i'm rather low on resources at the moment I've been using this Palanquin since Diamonds became the rulers of the gem race."

He patted it affectionately and a panel fell of the roof, he looked at it annoyed "it really hasn't been the same since Black Pearl blew it up." H's eyes widened "how is this thing still in service? it's an occupational hazed!" Black Diamond laughed "because it's fun! you mean to tell me you've never plummeted from orbit without any method of slowing down have you?"

H blanched "i can't say i have." Black Diamond patted a small pouch on his belt "i certainly wouldn't try it without my medic here." There was the groaning of metal and the Palanquin started to fall apart "looks like were in for bit of fun!" Black Diamond laughed cheerily and tore a sheet of metal of the floor of the Palanquin "Grab a board we're going Sky surfing!"


	7. Chapter 7 An Alliance

Chapter 7

An Alliance

"THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" H shrieked as Black Diamond prepared to jump from the plummeting Palanquin he turned to look at her "Come on Hackmantite live a little it'll be fun!" and with that he jumped out of the Palanquin and H jumped after him. Black Diamond increased his surface area until he drew level with H "so just plummet or what are we doing here?"

H grabbed onto his sheet of metal and he shrugged "guess since this is your first time you can ride with me." They stood together on the piece of metal which Black Diamond was stopping from spinning around aimlessly "enjoying yourself so far?" he looked behind him at H who looked terrified "we haven't even hit the atmosphere yet! that's going to be fun!"

A few seconds later "THIS IS AMAZING DON'T YOU THINK?" Black Diamond shouted as the piece of metal they were on started glowing red hot "soon we'll go into a free dive so the metal has a chance to cool down." H almost fainted hearing this "you'll be fine as long as you don't pass out! that happened to someone i was surfing with once and they shattered on impact."

Meanwhile at ground level

Rose looked up at the night sky "oh look a meteorite just entered the atmosphere how beautiful." Pearl cleared her throat "um Rose that isn't a meteorite it's a Palanquin." Rose stood up "i'm going to go take a look," and she jumped up catching sight of Black Diamond surfing down towards the ground. "Incoming!" he shouted rocketing past her and smashing into the ground.

Rose landed next to him "are you ok?" she asked concerned and he nodded "yeah that was awesome wasn't it Hackmantite... Hackmantite?" he looked around but couldn't see her anywhere "um you would't have happened to see a purple gem with black leather clothing fall somewhere nearby would you?" Rose shook her head but Pearl produced her gem.

Black Diamond took it "thank you," H's gem started to glow and she reformed "ok I've got to admit the landing was a bit rough but it was cool." She spotted Pearl and Rose "oh um i take it you are Rose?" Rose extended her hand and H shook it "pleasure to meet you." Rose turned her attention to Black Diamond "and you are?"

Black Diamond looked down at her "I my dear Rose,am Black Diamond it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Pearl pulled out her spear and Rose her shield "relax i'm not here to fight you if i was you'd already be shattered." a piece of his Palanquin landed next to Pearl and she jumped back "ah yes my Palanquin we should probably get into cover." he grabbed the piece and walked into the cave Rose and Pearl were currently residing in.

Hackmantite made a quick sprint to retrieve her clothing. Once they were all in the cave Black Diamond pulled out a fistful of black gemstones "you don't mind if i bring out my elite guard for a spot of training do you?" Pearl shook her head but Rose nodded "not at all." Black Diamond set the gems on the ground and they reformed; several Agates, Pearls, Onyxes an Obsidian, a Jet and a Sapphire.

"Alright guys Sapphire you stay with me everyone else behind enemy lines scenario." All the gems saluted "yes my Diamond" and they spread out in the clearing. "You certainly are well armed for a peace envoy" Pearl muttered and Black Diamond laughed "I always am." He turned his attention to Rose "i'm glad you share my views on Pearls it's such a waste to keep them as mere house slaves."

Rose nodded "everyone deserves a chance to be free." Black Diamond turned to Pearl "are you owned or are you a free Pearl?" Pearl looked at Rose before answering "i belong to no one." Black Diamond nodded then turned to look behind him "Black Pearl would you please clothe yourself and come join us?" Black Pearl blushed and darted out of view reappearing a few seconds later visible,clothed and soaking wet.

Black Pearl bowed "my Diamond, Rose and sister," then took up her place at Black Diamonds right hand. "Ok now down to business i can supply you with my elite guard and my Pearl if you ensure that you win the fight for this planet." Rose seemed surprised "and what would you stand to gain from this arrangement?"

Black Diamond smiled "control over the Kindergartens, not as a gem production ground I can assure you just as a testing ground." Rose seemed to consider "deal" the shook hands "i'll rally your new troops," Black Diamond stood called out to his guard "alright gems form up!" The guard lined up "ok gems from now on you follow Rose Quartz's orders, you do not shatter a gem and you do not reveal your mission do i make myself clear?"

"Yes Black Diamond" the guard saluted "ok now that's settled." Black Diamond turned to look at Black Pearl and H "Black Pearl you are to stay here as a personal guard to Rose Quartz and H i have reason to believe that you would like to see a certain Tim again?" H nodded and Black Pearl snickered "well it may be beneficial to our cause to recruit Kyanite and the Permafusion."

Black Diamond saw H's confused look and he sighed "Tim and Black Jasper." H nodded "oh ok." Black Sapphire cleared her throat and faced Rose "if i were you i'd take a step to the right." Rose did so and what remained of Black Diamonds Palanquin landed where Rose standing "hey my nav computer survived! ok H all aboard!"

Black Diamond stepped onto what remained of his Palanquin "we aren't seriously going to fly in that to the forest right?" H questioned hesitantly "if it can fly were using it." Black Diamond picked H up and put her next to him "I foresee this is a terrible idea." Black Sapphire announced as she stepped aboard. Black Diamond looked at her "how terrible an idea?" Black Sapphire was silent for a moment "we'll crash in the forest, my physical form will be disrupted and Hackmantite will be cracked."

Black Diamond was silent for a few moments "good thing there's a Black Jasper there!" Sapphire paused again "i foresee she will heal Hackmantite in exchange for a non-aggression pact between you and them." Black Diamond started up the Palanquin "good to know thank you Sapphire," the Palanquin rose shakily into the air and flew off.

A few minutes later

Tim stared at Black Diamonds Palanquin as it crashed into the forest H flying out of it and smashing into a tree badly cracking her gem. Tim ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground "BLACK JASPER GET OVER HERE!" he shouted and she came running "what oh it's H." Black Diamond struggled out of the wreckage, "i can arrange something maybe a non-aggression pact?"

Black Jasper considered "deal" and proceeded to heal H's cracked gemstone. H's eyes flickered open "ow that hurt a lot maybe we should have walked?" she said woozily before poofing. Black Diamond picked up Black Sapphire's gemstone which lay a few meteres away and put it in his belt, "ok so hi i'm Black Diamond."

Tim looked up at him "and you must be Tim pleasure to meet you now you may be wondering what i'm doing here?" Black Jasper and Tim nodded "well my main directive was to secure a alliance between you and the unfortunately named Lesser Diamond Authority that i am a part of. " Tim and Black Jasper seemed dumbfounded.

"Of course you have no idea what i'm talking about do you?" Tim and Black Jasper shook their heads."Basically were the complete opposites to the Great Diamond Authority got that?" Tim and Black Jasper nodded "ok good now i regret to inform you that i came up with the idea for corruption but i did test it much more then my sisters so i know how to reverse it."

Tim and Black Jasper's eyes widened "and could you reverse it in us?" they said simultaneously. Black Diamond nodded "yes i did so for myself several times now i have a device that will reverse the effects but it doesn't work on Fusions so you will have to un-fuse." Black Diamond pointed at Black Jasper and she nodded "ok then everyone get ready."

Black Diamond pulled out a small box, "ready?" Black Diamond pressed a button on the side of the device Black Jasper un-used into Onyx and a corrupted Jasper "3,2,1" the noise of music spread throughout the forest corrupting Black Diamond but un-corrupting everyone else. Tim, Onyx and Jasper looked at each other "it worked!" they shouted in unison and had a group hug.

H reformed "ok who's the wise guy who poofed me?" she dressed then took in her surroundings "and why are you guys not corrupted anymore?" They all pointed at Black Diamond who was putting the device back in his pocket. He looked up to see them all staring at him "you can thank me later right now i need to call White to come pick me up." He began walking out of the Forest and was soon lost from sight.

"Ok so Black Diamond used a machine to un-corrupt you?" H asked Tim, Onyx and Jasper who had fused into Black Jasper again "yeah that's pretty much it." H nodded slowly "and Onyx and Jasper are in love as well as me and Tim?" Everyone including H nodded "you can call me Kyanite if you want." H smiled "only if everyone else can."

Tim fell silent as Black Jasper laughed "i wonder how Black Pearl is doing?" there was a crashing noise, a loud curse and something smashed into the ground outside the cave entrance "What the **** is that?" Everyone ran outside to see a large sphere of Gold on top of Nephrite "**** oh um think you could get this thing off me?"

Tim and H tried to push the sphere of her but it was too heavy "pf step aside." Black Jasper shouldered her was past them and punted the sphere across the clearing "ok i have to admit that was impressive." Nephrite struggled to her feet "Ugh i think my metaphorical ribs are broken." The Sphere started to roll back towards Nephrite.

"Um Nephrite?" Tim started before Black Jasper stopped him "shh this is going to be hilarious," she whispered. "What?" Nephrite questioned "oh nothing," Black Jasper broke into laughter as the sphere rolled back knocking Nephrite over and pinning her in place again. "**** get this thing off of me again!" Black Jasper still laughing pushed the sphere off Nephrite and she scurried out of the impact zone.

"Wait did that roll uphill?" Black Jasper shrugged "eh things roll uphill on Earth right?" she looked at Tim and he shook his head "oh, well this isn't gem made so it must have something to do with Humans." There was a noise of shrieking metal coming from the Gold Sphere and it broke into several pieces before arranging these until it looked like a bunch of body parts held together by invisible things.

The Creature which looked like a ball with arms and legs began trundling around arms waving around comically and Black Jasper laughed "this thing is hilarious." The creature suddenly grew still and turned to face Black Jasper ripples running along it's surface and it slowly began morphing into a less comical shape smooth curves accented by sharp edges.

One of the creature's arms morphed into a large blade "initiating combat protocol." Black Jasper raised an eyebrow and swelled to her maximum size twice as tall as the creature who stood it's ground even when Black Jasper pulled out her khopesh the creature darted forward and Black Jasper swung her Khopesh down cutting the creature in half just of center.

"Ha easy" Black Jasper started to walk away before the creature stabbed her in the pelvis "what the ****! she healed the wound then turned around to see the creature had reassembled its self "probability of success minimal, negotiate surrender?" The creature's blade formed back into a hand, "you're lucky i'm in a good mood today."


	8. Chapter 8 An unexpected circumstance

Chapter 8  
An Unexpected circumstance

"Ok what exactly are you?" Tim asked "this unit's designation code is Relay 2364-A," Tim nodded "ok what are you doing here on Earth?" Relay 2364-A hesitated "this unit is responsible for communications with our core worlds and thus enable more direct landings for others." Tim nodded again "ok who do you follow?" this time Relay 2364-A refused to answer.

"Well if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't want to tell us so we should make his or her 'life' miserable until he or her does tell us." Black Jasper muttered from the shadows and Relay 2364-A looked at her "intentions hostile preparing combat protocol" one of Relay 2364-A's arms morphed into a blade and Black Jasper shrugged "if you want to fight i'm more then happy to oblige."

Relay 2364-A considered "that would be a bad course of action for the both of us so i respectfully decline your offer. Tim cleared his throat "what exactly are you doing here?" Relay 2364-A paused "this unit is designated the action of waiting for an informant who will provide the necessary information for a g." Relay 2364-A was interrupted by a black arrow embedding its self in his chest piercing his batteries and shutting him down.

A female figure dressed in a skin tight black suit and a white mask walked into view holding a bow made of a kind of black gem "i always thought his programming was a bit faulty." Tim pulled out his Urumi "i don't appreciate you shooting my acquaintances," the figure reached Relay 2364-A's body and removed her arrow "i don't care they're trying to take over the planet so I've been hunting them down."

The figure sat down on a log "names Cat's eye Scapolite but you can call me Panther." A large black cat strolled into view one of it's eyes another cat's eye Scapolite "this is my sister, she got stuck as a Panther from shape-shifting to much." Tim didn't lower his Urumi "they have a facility right underneath this forest so if you want to stop metal monsters from destroying the Earth i suggest you follow me."

"Why are we following this crazy lady again?" Nephrite announced not caring if Panther heard her or not. "We're going to stop the weird robot things from taking over the Earth!" Nephrite looked around "anyone else think that it's too quiet down here?" Tim shrugged "Relay 2364-A didn't make any noise except when he was walking."

Nephrite peered into the shadows unsettled and summoned her shotgun "i knew it was too quiet," she said randomly before turning around and blasting another Relay in the face with her shotgun totally decimating it. "How did you know it was there?" Panther seemed impressed "can't tell you thank sorry." Nephrite responded and Tim looked at her "you mean you guessed?" Nephrite shrugged "it was an educated guess whenever i say tht anyone hidden usually makes a move so i can shoot them."

Nephrite shot at the ceiling and another Relay fell down "or their just idiots." Tim poked it with his foot "we really need to call these guys something the author is getting tired or writing Relay." Everyone looked at him confused "forget what i just said, lets call them uh ok i got nothing." After a few minutes they came to what appeared to be a food stand with a guy making an order.

"I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda." The man at the counter entered the order into the cash register "would you like an apple pie with that?" the orderer shook his head and once the cashier had gotten his food he shot him, picked up his food and walked off.

"That was random..." Tim watched the guy leave with his food and they continued on eventually finding a huge massing of Relay's "ok ready guys? they never plan for the least logical plans." Nephrite gulped "and i suppose the least logical strategy would be a full frontal assault?" Panther nodded smiling and charged forward into the middle of the Relay's shooting them as she went.

"So are we going to help or are we sitting here?" Nephrite looked around and realized everyone else was fighting the Relay's. "Guess were fighting the Relay's then," she started to walk towards them when two large tendrils wrapped around her mouth and her waist and dragged her into the darkness of the tunnel. "OW ugh son of a OW!" Nephrite groaned when she finally stopped moving and opened her eyes to see that wherever she was was pitch black and something was wrapped around her legs stopping her from moving.

Nephrite activated her gem light and looked down at them expecting there to be a kind of rope but instead there was something that appeared to be blue-tinged spider silk "ew sticky." Nephrite started to tug on the silk but only managed to get her hands stuck to the silk, "dangit well when all else fails cry for help like a baby HELP! HELP! HE-."

Someone clapped a hand over Nephrite's mouth "hush child we don't want anyone else to die down here do we?" Nephrite froze "that's better now i know you're not dead yet but you will be soon enough." The speaker tied Nephrite's hands behind her back with more spider silk "you're a Nephrite right?" Nephrite mumbled something "oh sorry forgot."

The hand was taken away from Nephrite's mouth "yes i am a Nephrite and what the **** am i doing here?" Her assailant laughed "feisty aren't you i haven't eaten in several years so as you can imagine i'm very, very, VERY hungry." Nephrite chuckled "Gems produce a hard-light hologram for their body in other words you can't eat me."

Nephrite's assailant laughed again "who said i was going to eat your body? the gem contains so much more energy especially just before reforming." Nephrite blanched "you're a monster!" Nephrite got slapped across the face "is an animal a monster for eating another? I'm simply doing what i have to too survive." A bright light pierced through the semi-darkness and Tim, Black Jasper, H, Panther and her sister ran into the cavern.

"Nephrite are you ok?" H walked over and cut her lose "and how did you get covered in spider webs?" Nephrite looked around "she's in here somewhere she was going to eat me!" Everyone drew their weapons, "come out we have you outnumbered!" Tim shouted and was answered by an outraged hiss "you walk in here, steal my first meal in a DECADE and now you have the audacity to make demands! I will devour every single one of you!"

She dropped from the ceiling in front of them revealing that he appeared to be a corrupted Opal, grossly mutated into a spider like humanoid. One meter fangs jutted out from it's upper jaw and it its self was almost the size of a house "you will become my supper!" she screamed before charging forward. Panther's sister jumped and landed on Opal's face, Opal ripped her off and shoved her in her mouth, shattering her and swallowing the shards.

"Scapolite!" Panther screamed and shot Opal in the head with her bow, Opal grunted and picked up Panther "Avenge me!" she managed to shout before she to was devoured. Opal sat back eyes glazed and absently removed the arrow "my hunger is sated you will leave now or i will set my children upon you." Opal's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Tim,H, Nephrite and Black Jasper looked at each other then back at Opal "please go away" she hissed with her eyes closed "sorry can't do that have to avenge two friends you just ate." They all summoned her weapons and Opal sighed still without opening her eyes "children would you please remove these intruders from my lair?"

Tens of thousands of miniaturized Spiderweb Opals each around the size of a small child poured out from their mother's web "ok time to leave." Tim and his friends made for the exit only to find it blocked by a massing of Relays "destroy the intruders," they droned and manufactured their weapons. The Spiderlings paused before charging straight past Tim and his friends and threw themselves on the Relays tearing them to pieces and devouring there energy storage.

"Ok reconsidering this whole revenge thingy shall we step away from the carnage that is Spiderweb Opal?" Everyone nodded including Spiderweb Opal "ok that a majority bye." Tim and his friends walked out through the chaos that was unfolding around them and only had to poof 10 Spiderlings who tired to eat them.

Tim, H, Black Jasper and Nephrite emerged into the sun light "ok so there's a corrupted fusion that eats gems," H blushed at this and Nephrite shot her a look "under your house." Nephrite finished and a small pouch fell out of one of H's pockets. "Nephrite picked it up and pulled out the contents a half-eaten Kyanite gemstone.

"H please tell me you got this from Spiderweb Opal's nest." Tim said shakily and H ducked her head "a gem can't recover lost energy just by resting they need to absorb it from outside sources I've had to, to, to eat gems ever since i got my fail-safe." Tim stepped away from her disgusted "you're no better then Spiderweb Opal!"

H sniffed clearly holding back tears "i don't want to! but if i don't i'll die! my gem will go dormant!" Tim's hard stare didn't waver "please don't hate me" H whispered "Too late." and those two words sent H sobbing back down into Spiderweb Opal's cave. Everyone stared after her "Harsh i mean it's good she's gone but still harsh." Nephrite whistled.

A single tear ran down Tim's face before he slammed a brick wall down over his emotions "she deserved it at the very least she could have told us!" Nephrite put a hand on his shoulder "she should have now it's too late she's not coming back this time." H stumbled into Spiderweb Opal's cave surprising her "what are you doing back here?" she began harshly before catching sight of H's tear stained face.

Spiderweb Opal's severely dulled maternal instincts due to part of her being a hybrid kicked in, "what happened?" she murmured in the tone she usually reserved for her children "they found out i'm just like you." H hiccoughed and Spiderweb Opal's face softened "i to once went through such a revelation but you can't dwell on the past." Memories of sitting motionless slowly starving, drowning in her own grief came back to her and she shook them away.

"Someone else would say you don't need friends but you do i have my children but you have no one anymore your friends despise the very thought of you but remember i will always be in this cave you can return whenever you want there will always be a friend for you here." Spiderweb Opal tentatively put her hands around H and she returned the hug gratefully "do you mind if i stay here for a bit?"

Spiderweb Opal shook her head "not at all if you need to replenish your energy we've got some battery packs left over from the robots." H relinquished her grasp "i think i just need to rest for a bit," Spiderweb Opal nodded "we have a spare spot or two down at the back." H nodded and walked deeper into the cave eventually reaching an uninhabited divot covered by a scrap of fabric "guess you can't win them all" H muttered and settled down for the night.


	9. Chapter 9 A Spark

Chapter 9

A Spark

H woke up to see Spiderweb Opal patrolling around her web "ah there you are, feeling better?" H nodded "good it's almost time for i believe the term is breakfast, as in having a break fast." H grinned as Spiderweb Opal moved off to settle a dispute between two spiderlings that appeared to be eating the food they were fighting over.

H emerged from the hole a few minutes later to see a sparking battery lying in front of her "are you going to eat that?" A slightly larger Spiderling approached her cautiously "as a matter of fact i am." H took a bite out of the battery and a feeble electric charge coursed through her re-energizing her gem "what's your name?" the spiderling questioned.

"H what's yours?" H responded confident that the spiderling would say Spiderweb Opal but instead said "mommy said my name is Fang because i have unusually large fangs." H nodded "an apt observation." she mumbled and took another bite of the battery "Fang are you harassing our guest?" Spiderweb Opal crossed across the chamber towards them "sorry mum but i'm hungry!"

Spiderweb Opal smiled "we're going hunting soon," she looked at H "if you wish you can join us." H finished her battery and nodded "sure no reason for me not to come," H followed Spiderweb Opal and Fang into the central chamber "I'M GOING HUNTING WITH FANG AND OUR GUEST SO FOR DIAMONDS SAKE BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Spiderweb Opal bellowed and a chorus of "yes mum!" rang through the cavern.

Spiderweb Opal, Fang and H emerged from the cave "since you and your old friends eliminated the robots from my cave system we'll have to look elsewhere for prey." H nodded and looked around uneasily "hopefully we won't find any of them, I doubt they would take either of our presences lightly." A figure appeared on the horizon "ah energy." Spiderweb Opal positioned herself out of view and motioned for Fang to follow her "you can take this one" she whispered to H.

H looked closer at the figure and saw it was humanoid, had glowing red eyes, what appeared to be skin that was as black as night and long bone-like protrusions along it's arms,legs and back." It's mouth cracked open revealing long sharp white teeth and a red tongue, she approached it cautiously "hello? can you understand me?" She spoke in Gem as usual and the creature's eyes glowed brighter as it swiped at her.

H rolled out of the way "well never mind then your dead!" she summoned her chainsaw but every word she spoke only provoked the creature more. It swiped at her again catching her on the arm creating a long gash "OW! rude!" H swung her chainsaw at the beast creating a large bleeding wound on its side. It roared at her and pounced, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground its snarling jaws dripping with saliva only centimeters away from her face.

H tried to push it off as its claws dug into her shoulders and she gritted her teeth, it was then H noticed that the red design crisscrossing it's bone mask was in fact hiding a hexagonal gem embedded in the creatures forehead, H summoned her chainsaw with her free hand removing one of it's arms and sending blood everywhere. The creature howled in pain and sprinted away, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

"What the heck was that?" Spiderweb Opal and Fang came running up to H "it looked like a corrupted gem but the only corrupted gems are you, Onyx and Tim." A snarling noise rose from the trees around them and several hundred pairs of glowing red eyes leered in the shadows "we should probably get out of here they outnumber us." Spiderweb Opal hissed and Fang and H couldn't disagree and they sprinted off the noise of howling and pounding feet only ever a few meters behind them.

H, Fang and Spiderweb Opal arrived at the entrance to Spiderweb Opal's nest only to find that Tim, Black Jasper and Nephrite were already there "get inside quick! we can explain later!" They all hustled into the cave pulling Tim, Black Jasper and Nephrite with them as the howling reached the cave entrance. "What is the meaning of this?" Tim protested as he was hustled along "we're saving your lives now shut up and follow us" Spiderweb Opal hissed.

They arrived at the central chamber "EVERYONE HIDE WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED! Spiderweb Opal bellowed to her children and they scattered, Spiderweb Opal and H took cover while Tim, Nephrite and Black Jasper stood around bewildered "attacked by what?" Nephrite asked as a creature similar to the one that attacked H lumbered into view and pounced on Fang who had refused to hide from behind.

"FANG!" Spiderweb Opal shouted as the creature tore one of Fang's arms off then bit down on Fang's gem which shattered "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY SON!" Spiderweb Opal screeched and threw herself at the creature tearing it limb from limb and pounding the gem into dust, several more creatures emerged from the entrance then retreated as a loud howl echoed through the chamber.

Everyone except Spiderweb Opal dived into cover and a much bigger version of the creatures with longer bone growths and its gem also almost hidden in the design of his mask stalked into view, almost the same size as Spiderweb Opal "I Alpha you dead," Alpha growled and Spiderweb Opal spat on the ground "under my broken pieces." Alpha's claws twitched "agreed" and he howled again sending his minions howling towards H, Tim, Black Jasper and Nephrite while he dealt with Spiderweb Opal.

Alpha paced around Spiderweb Opal searching for an opening and he found it, he lunged forward and sank his teeth into Spiderweb Opal's shoulder, claws digging into the flesh of her back, hind legs raised and clawing at her stomach. Spiderweb Opal managed to pry Alpha off but at a cost of a majority of her shoulder which Alpha devoured greedily "hybrid, strange, beneficial."

Spiderweb Opal readied herself "come on i can do this all day," she swayed slightly but managed to catch herself before she fell over and Alpha licked his lips "as i" before charging forward again. Spiderweb Opal punched him in the gut with her good arm and Alpha recoiled instinctively then he grabbed one of Spiderweb Opal's legs, flipped her onto her back, lunged forward and clamped his jaws down on her neck.

A loud tearing noise that was accompanied by a howl of pain instantly stopped the fighting and all looked to see Spiderweb Opal's throat ripped open and Alpha with a spear embedded in his chest. Alpha staggered backwards "Pack run" he proceeded to slowly lope away "bring, dead, tonight, feast!" and with that final proclamation Alpha phased into the shadows of the tunnel and Spiderweb Opal was dragged after him.

One creature however remained mangled stump of an arm still bleeding, it snarled at them "never, forget" and dissipated into black dust leaving no trace of it's presence. "Well, that was certainly... something." Nephrite broke the somber mood with a classic example of her bluntness under stressful situations. "Ya think?" Tim shook his head and H was weeping curled into a ball on the floor.

Tim looked down at her "you weep for a monster? I thought not even you would lower yourself to such a standard." H stood angrily and Nephrite took cover and motioned for Black Jasper to join her "this does not look good." Black Jasper joined her as H went off at Tim "well at least i have a heart metaphorically speaking but still!"

Tim looked away "she was a monster she killed two of our friends she deserved to die and so do you for every innocent gem you have slaughtered for your own sick ne..." H cut him off with a slap across the face "get out now" she muttered and Tim rubbed the side of his face she had hit "you really shouldn't have done that," and he kicked her clear across the chamber.

H rose shakily "Now you've done it," she snarled summoning her chainsaw "oh boy this is not good." Nephrite said to Black Jasper only to realize that she had run to help Tim, Nephrite sighed and settled back to watch the show. Black Jasper and Tim summoned their weapons and H took a step back "I should have done this from the beginning." Black Jasper charged forward and impaled H with her Khopesh poofing her.

She raised her foot to shatter H but a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and pushed her over. "What the?" Black Jasper grumbled and rose to see the figure had picked up H's gem and was making a break for the exit "stop her!" Black Jasper shouted and Tim sprinted after her, the figure shed her black cloak revealing her figure in more detail.

She had pale skin, auburn hair and wore a black bikini-top, one stocking and was bare-foot. "Why is there a human down here?" Tim tried to tackle her but missed and she laughed "catch me if you can." Nephrite came out of nowhere and tripped her over, grabbing H's gem as it flew out of her hand "got H!" Black Jasper tied the human's hands behind her back.

"Unhand me!" she struggled against her restraints "you tried to steal H why?" Tim leaned in close "you didn't want her so i can't take her?" a loud howl drowned out Tim's reply "they're back hide!" Everyone dashed off leaving the human tied in the middle of the chamber "hey what about me?" she shouted as Alpha stepped into the room "oh Alpha it's you i thought it was one of your undesirables."

Alpha's form shrunk down and transformed into that of a normal gem "i thought i saw you so i came back to get you." Alpha cut her bonds "who tied you up?" The Female looked around "3 other gems; a Kyanite, Black Jasper and a Nephrite they have the Hackmantite as well but she's poofed." Alpha nodded "did you see where they went?" The Female nodded "they're hiding around here somewhere."

Alpha nodded "we find we kill," he handed her a small canister "stocks are low lately Cinder make the best use of it." Cinder nodded "i think there's a deposit or two in here somewhere keep an eye out." Alpha nodded and they started searching, "why don't we just attack them?" Nephrite muttered as H reformed and Tim covered her mouth "we're being hunted, Alpha could easily take out all four of us you saw what he did to Spiderweb Opal."

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Cinder sang tauntingly "but seriously it's been half an hour." Alpha muttered "Hey found some!" Alpha pulled a large hunk of red crystal out of the ground "nice that's a big one, wait red's explosive right?" Alpha nodded smiling "i think i see where your going with this." He handed Cinder the crystal.

"Okay i know you are still in here so listen up we're going to blow up this cavern you can either stay and die or fight us and most likely die." Alpha made a surprised noise "oh that's what we're doing i had a completely different idea involving rotten fish and bad mutton." Cinder made an exasperated gesture "Anyway before i was RUDELY interrupted you can either die or fight us."

Cinder placed the crystal on the ground and Alpha placed a rudimentary explosive on it, and Tim, Black Jasper, H and Nephrite stepped out of cover "we'll fight you." Tim said bravely and Cinder laughed "very well," she assumed a fighting stance and Alpha changed his hands into wolf paws "this will be fun," Cinder smiled as Tim, his friends and H summoned their weapons.


End file.
